Lolita
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: He never thought that leaving one hell he walked in to another. One that he was not able to escape and he wasn't sure if he wanted to!She was a demon in disguise send to earth to corrupt anything pure and innocent. AU


**A/N: This is just something small I had in mind for a long time and now is errors free! A big thanks and a hug goes to my amazing beta CrazySue05!I own nothing but the plot of this little O/S.**

* * *

_**~Lolita~**_

_**Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul. ~Lolita, Vladimir Nabokov**_

When he came to teach here he'd expected a quiet life. One away from all the pain he had felt at home when he'd lost his dearest friend. The proposal to teach at Saint Vladimir's Academy was the perfect excuse to leave everything behind. He never thought that when leaving one hell he'd be walking in to another. One that he was not able to escape and he wasn't sure if he wanted to!

Because she was a demon in disguise sent to earth to corrupt anything pure and innocent. At eighteen she had the body of a woman and nothing could keep her from getting what she wanted. He knew resisting her was a lost cause. Rosemarie Hathaway would be the death of him in every possible way.

If he closed his eyes he could see the perfect curves of her body. He could imagine how her luscious breasts would feel against his hands. He knew that when they were practicing she would always bend a little more than necessary, only for him to get a good view of her beautiful chest, or that she would accidently push against him every time he was behind her trying to show her a new exercise. Or how her eyes would travel up and down his body and then she would sigh and lick her lips making him think how good those sweet pink lips would look around his cock.

He dreamt of those lips many nights. He dreamt of kissing them, biting them anything to punish her for the torture she put him through. The thought of laying her across his lap and spanking her for her misbehavior had crossed his mind many times. But he prided himself to be a strong man, one that could control his urges and desires around a school girl that wanted nothing more than to get him fired. But she wouldn't make it easy for him in any way. As much as he fought against his desires she kept pushing his boundaries, testing his self control.

"_I know you want me." _She had murmured huskily in his ear as she pushed her lush body closer to his._ "I want you too Comrade! All you have to do is say the words." _He had lost himself for a moment and crushed his lips on hers pushing his tongue against hers. More than just a moment actually, he remembered hoisting her up and her legs wrapping around his waist. He could feel her heat through her sweatpants as she moaned and whimpered trying to get closer to him. Thankfully he had caught himself before things went too far and he had left her all hot and bothered. He on his part was no better; the need to take her and mark her as his was too strong.

From that day on Dimitri made sure to stay away from her. But his body yearned for hers and no other woman could erase her memory and the way she felt from his mind. God only knows he tried! Roza would be the death of him. She was his personal Lolita, the forbidden fruit he could never taste but still craved like nothing else.

She on her part was no help at all. On the contrary she had made it her purpose to make him drop to her feet begging. His mind drifted back to the night he caught her with one of the Moroi boys as the pathetic lad tried to pleasure her. He stood there for a moment, behind the half open door watching her writhing and moaning, pleading for something her beau could never give her. When he couldn't take it anymore he pushed in the room and threatened the useless excuse of a man that dared to lay hands on Roza and watched him as he hurried away scared out of his mind.

His hard eyes had met hers as she stood before him in only a skirt that barely covered anything. He could see almost every inch of her tanned skin and his cock hardened even more. This girl would be the death of him! _"See something you like Comrade?" _ Was her only words before he threw her shirt to her and quickly left the room in fear that if he stayed a little longer he would take her and show her exactly how a real man could make her feel.

It was a month now since that incident and all he could think about was her. Her beautiful brown eyes looking at him while he thrust inside of her warm body, her juicy pink lips wrapped around him, her shapely smooth legs wrapped around his waist and her melodic voice moaning his name as he made her come time and time again.

Roza was all he could think about as he returned from his shift. It was late night in the Moroi schedule and all he wanted was to take a shower, relieve himself from the not so little problem she had caused earlier with the way she was dressed and then go to bed and try to catch a wink of sleep. That tight strapless dress she wore would haunt his dreams for years, all he wanted to do was to rip it off of her body and take her right then and there.

Giving a deep sigh he pushed the door of his cabin open and slipped inside. Headmistress Kirova was kind enough to let him stay in one of the old cabins used by the guardians that were patrolling the grounds years before. They were a few feet away from the campus and were empty and abandoned thus giving Dimitri the opportunity to have some privacy. It took him a while to fix some things but soon enough the small cabin looked a lot like home and a little less like something only rats could live in. He threw his duster on one of the armchairs with his shirt closely following.

"Rough day Comrade?" A female sultry voice asked from behind him and he froze. Turning slowly his eyes fell upon the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His gaze roamed her almost naked body as she lay on her side in his bed dressed in only a pair of lacy underwear. His cock hardened even more if that was possible at the image he'd been dying to see for months.

"How did you get in here Roza?" He crossed his arms over his bare chest not daring to move from his spot. He could see the fire inside her deep brown eyes and he knew from that moment, he just knew that there was no way he would come out alive from this. One step closer to her and he would lose the game. One step closer to her and he would not be able to control himself and that would only cause them problems.

"It's not exactly a fortress." She shrugged. "I just picked your lock." She smirked and Dimitri shook his head in an effort to clear it from all the thoughts of Rose underneath him. He had to stop this before it was too late.

"You need to go back to your dorm before someone finds you are missing." He said throwing her damn dress at her. That bloody black scrap of fabric she called a dress, the one that had become his worst nightmare since the day she wore it for the first time. He needed her to cover up herself or else this wouldn't end well.

"I don't want to leave." She answered stubbornly and sat up. "I want to stay here with you." She stood up and stalked towards him making Dimitri take a few steps back. She would have none of this though. Rose pushed her fingers through the loops of his belt and pulled him closer to her. If Ivan saw him right now, he would make fun of him for being such a pussy. It wasn't like she was underage or anything. She had just turned eighteen and was only a few months away from graduation.

"Roza you know we-" Her lips cut off what he wanted to say and he surrendered himself helplessly to her. His precious control slipped away as her tongue pushed past his lips. Dimitri's arms slid down her back and cupped her ass hoisting her up. Turning around he pressed her against the wall as her legs wrapped around his waist. Dimitri crushed his lips against hers in a hard kiss making her moan in pleasure.

Her fingers weaved their way through his hair as she ground against him earning a moan from Dimitri. Reality finally washed over him as they pulled away and Dimitri let go of her and took a few steps away. His knees gave out as they hit the edges of his bed and he let his body fall on to the mattress. His eyes closed and he ran his hands over his face trying to calm down and regain some of his famous self control. She was his student and as much as he wanted her he couldn't have her.

He had barely calmed down enough when he felt her crawl up his body. Her small hands traveled from his chest down to the button of his jeans and soon enough she had it undone. His fingers wrapped around her wrists and in a flash he had her pinned underneath him. "We are not doing this." He growled in her ear and felt her shiver underneath him.

"If you are not up to the task," She murmured huskily biting his lobe teasingly. "Then I'm sure Adrian can help me." She purred and Dimitri felt something inside him snap. No other man was allowed to touch his Roza.

"You're playing with fire Roza." He growled, his lips only a breath away from hers.

"Promises, promises." She smirked daring him to make the next move. Dimitri could see it in her eyes that she was here to take what she wanted. His lips collided with hers on a kiss that left both of them breathless.

All he could think about as he laid her down on his bed was how soft her skin felt and how much he anticipated the moment he would slip himself inside her and feel her wrapped around him. Her small hands traveled down his body and his breath hitched as electricity ran through him. How could something so small have such power over him?

His mouth left hers and he trailed kisses down her neck eliciting small moans and whimpers from her as her hands made quick work of his jeans. In mere seconds she had the zipper and button undone and her fingers were wrapped around his hard length pumping torturously slow. "Fuck." He mumbled as he rested his forehead against hers. "Enough Roza." He hissed when it became too much for him and pushed her hands away.

"What Comrade? You can't handle yourself?" Her throaty laugh bounced off the wooden walls and her eyes sparkled mischievously. As he looked down at her the only thing he could see was a true temptress. Not the innocent girl they all thought she was but a woman set to seduce a man.

"You really want this?" He whispered, his fingers caressing her cheek softly.

"More than anything." She breathed. "Please Dimitri!" She begged as her legs wrapped tight around his waist. Dimitri pulled away and stood beside the bed pulling her with him, her back against his chest. One of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other cupped her pussy making her gasp in surprise. "What are you-" Her voice caught in her throat as fingers pushed her hair out of the way and his lips kissed a path from her nape down to her waist and he kneeled behind her.

"Bend over for me Roza." His breath caressed her soft skin and she obeyed. He was going to play her little game if that was what she wanted. To hell with the rules! He wanted her and if she was so willing he sure as hell would take her. Her breath was coming out in small pants and low moans escaped her lips as his hands caressed her curves softly. He started from her breasts giving them a rough squeeze, down her stomach and stopped at the top of her lace panties grabbing the weak material in his large hands. With a snap of his fingers they were no more and her pussy was bared to the warm air of the room. "You need to be taught a lesson Miss Hathaway." He whispered getting on his feet again. His voice was laced with authority and he could feel the wetness pooling between her legs as he traced her slit with two fingers.

"Now Roza, you've been torturing me for months. It's time to be punished for it." His fingers ran up and down her spine making her shiver in delight. "I'm going to spank you love." He whispered in her ear huskily. "Just let me know if it gets too much. All right?" She nodded letting him know that she understood he gave her a way out; she could stop this whenever she wanted. His hand came down on her ass once and a surprised cry left her lips. He did it again and again, every time harder than the last one, her moans only spurring him on more.

By the time he was finished her bottom was a beautiful pink color and her breath was coming out in puffs. Dimitri ran his hands over the sensitive flesh massaging it softly as she lay on the bed, face down, breathing heavily. He fell back on the bed beside her as she tried to catch her breath. "What am I doing?" He whispered to himself trying to get some of his self control back. The control the girl beside him seemed to break with only one look.

"What every man would do in your place Comrade." She smiled seductively sliding on his lap. "Taking what is yours." Her words took him by surprise, he never thought of her that way. In his mind the only thing Roza wanted was to slip into his bed. Now though the idea of being the only man allowed to touch her seemed very appealing.

Her lips kissing a path down his chest brought him back to reality and a moan was torn from his throat as her perfect bow shaped lips wrapped around him. Her gaze locked with his as she bobbed her head taking him as deep as she could, swirling her tongue around his head. He had never felt anything like that before. His fingers slipped within her hair, gathering it at her nape. He wanted to see her face as she led him towards oblivion.

"Stop." He sighed pulling her up and crushing his lips to hers. "I want to come in you not your mouth." He answered her unspoken question as she pouted.

"I want you." She murmured rubbing herself over him making Dimitri groan. Somewhere along the ride he had gotten rid of his pants leaving them both naked something that made what they were about to do much easier.

"I know baby." He murmured maneuvering her over him. Rose let out a low moan as he slipped inside her and his hands grasped her hips tighter. She felt so good wrapped around him, all soft and wet. It was just like he imagined it would be. "I want you too." He sat up, their faces only a breath away from each other. His gaze locked with hers as she raised herself and slid down again, both relishing in the pleasure coursing through them.

"Oh God!" She whimpered wrapping her arms around his neck dropping her head back, the ends of her hair tickling his thighs. His lips attached themselves to her neck kissing and biting the soft skin marking her as his. They moved slowly together, taking pleasure in being with each other like that. "Harder Dimitri." She moaned in his ear as they climbed higher and he complied with her wishes. Flipping them over Dimitri threw one of her legs over his shoulder opening her up for him. He was going to own her tonight, if it was the last thing he would do.

His eyes fixed on her as her hands gripped the cotton sheets for dear life. Her head was thrown back and her hair fanned over his pillows. Eyes shut tight while her hips worked with his drawing both of them closer to that sweet delightful ecstasy and in that moment his eyes had never met more beautiful view. She was everything he dreamt off and even more. Dimitri was sure that she was made for him, only for him. A possessive growl escaped him at the thought of another man touching her and his lips captured hers again. "Mine." He snarled as they pulled apart his hands locking around her wrists bringing them over her head. "Only mine." Rose could only moan at the tone of his voice.

His thrusts were becoming harder by the passing seconds. He wanted to leave a mark on her, fuck her until he could erase all her past lovers from her mind. Her legs slid down from his shoulder and wrapped tight around his waist as she surrendered herself to him willingly. Keeping her wrists in place with one hand the other traveled down her luscious body towards the small sensitive nub between her legs. A breathy moan slipped from between her parted lips as his fingers traced her clit softly. He played her body like she was an instrument slowly bringing her towards an earth-shattering orgasm. Her walls tightened around him and her back arched off of the bed as she screamed his name to the heavens.

That was all it took for him to fall over the edge. He gave one last hard thrust before he emptied himself inside her tight body. He fell beside her satiated, breathing hard. His head lolled the side searching her eyes as she smiled sweetly at him. "I told you I would get you eventually." Her melodic laugh filled the room as Rose tossed a leg over his waist and straddled him. "I always get what I want Comrade." She murmured and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. That was the moment he knew he had lost one of the greatest battles in his life. There was something in her chocolate brown eyes that told him this was only the beginning.

Roza was here to stay; he would never be able to let her go now. He cupped her face and pulled her into a searing kiss. "Of course you do." He mumbled against her lips as they settled back down. He wrapped his arms around her securely bringing her closer to his body. They had a lot to talk about but for now they needed sleep. Tomorrow he would have to face the consequences of what happened but he didn't care. He had Roza and that was enough, they would figure it out together.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**A/N:So let me know what you think! **


End file.
